Two Dumb Blondes and Someone Else
by Yue Kue Aalana Sky
Summary: Three friends move to Japan and win a free house...Next to the Son family! DBZ/self made chara crossover. Rated PG-13 for graphic fighting later in the story. *NOTE* this is the first fic we have posted so plz do not be mean. ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
  
  
White clouds role along the sky, over a town full of streets and houses. In one house on a lonely street, sat a girl watching television. On the screen you could see a young boy with blonde hair and a monster looking thing that had green, white, yellow, and purple on it.  
  
"Cell, die Cell, Gohan kill him!" the girl yelled.  
  
This girl had jumped up and then sat back down while saying this. She had black hair that was cut to about shoulder length and the bottom two layers were to about mid back length. Her face was very tense and her eyes were wide. She didn't look much older than eleven.  
  
The two characters on the television were fighting in mid-air. It was if they were flying. Then the weirdest thing happened. A beam of light came from both the characters on the televisions.  
  
Again the girl yelled," That's it Gohan, blow him up! Kill him. He deserves it he killed Trunks, and your dad killed himself, but it didn't help, so you need to KILL HIM." Her fists were clenched, as if she were going to punch the television screen.  
  
The door then flings open and another girl comes running into the house. Her hair was to her knees, blonde and in two pigtails with a round bun on each. She was screaming," What did I miss? What did I miss? Has anything happened yet? Has Gohan destroyed Cell yet?"  
  
"Calm down Usagi! Go close the door!" the girl sitting down said loudly.  
  
"I will not close the door Melfina! You can close the door, I've already missed half the show!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
"Close it now!" Melfina said.  
  
"No, I won't!" Usagi said.  
  
"Yes, you will!" Melfina said.  
  
"No, I won't! So Blaaah!" Usagi said as she made a face and a rude noise.  
  
"Fine then!" Melfina said as she got up and closed the door. She was turning away from the door and started walking back, to her seat on the carpet, when the doorbell rang. Melfina then turned around and yelled," Why do people keep interrupting my show!" When she saw who it was she said," I'm so, so, so, sorry Mihoshi. I didn't know that it was you."  
  
The girl named Mihoshi replied, "Are you watching DBZ again? I told you a million times that it's not real!"  
  
"It is real! This is happening right now in Japan. This is real news!" Melfina answered back.  
  
Usagi then added, not looking away from the t.v, "DBZ is more real then your News at 5 you always watch!"  
  
"You are both children! They are just actors!" Mihoshi said in.  
  
"Can you guys shut up now, Gohan just destroyed Cell!" Usagi said.  
  
"Fine!" Melfina and Mihoshi both say as the screen fades to black 


	2. 7 years latera new home, new life, and t...

Chapter 1  
  
Seven years later...  
  
  
  
They were now about 17 or 18 years old except for Mihoshi. She was about 24. Now they were getting ready to move out.  
  
"I don't want to move!" Usagi wined as she grabbed a suitcase.  
  
"I for one believe that moving to Japan is a great educational experience for us. A new culture, new people, and a new way of life. I can't wait!" Mihoshi said as if she were dreaming.  
  
"What! Are you kidding? We have no house yet, we're leaving in fifteen minutes, and we have no idea what is waiting for us!" Melfina said in a dazed way as if she hadn't realized all that before.  
  
"Well at least your name doesn't mean 'moon bunny' over there!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Who really cares?! It doesn't matter! We're like movie stars over there, so come on," Melfina says as she grabbed Usagi's pigtails and dragged her through the door to the car and threw her in. Mihoshi came from behind and then slammed the car door shut. Then there is a beeping noise as Mihoshi locks the car doors with a smile. Melfina and Mihoshi then finish packing and they finally leave for the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the way to the airport Usagi was crying and complaining about how her friends were mean to her and that she was going to be laughed at once they got to Japan, and that her head really hurt. Melfina and Mihoshi just ignored her as always. By the time they finally got to the airport Usagi had finally shut up but the other two were still ignoring her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the girls got on the airplane Usagi started to complain, again. By the time the flight was over the stewardess wouldn't go down Usagi's aisle, the captain yelled," Will the girl with blonde pigtails please shut UP!" over the planes speakers, and her friends decided to act as if they didn't know her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Usagi had exited the plane Mihoshi and Melfina were so far ahead of her that she needed to run as fast as she could. "Hey why did you leave me back there?" Usagi asked her friends. There was no answer. "Hey what nice friends would leave me behind?" Still there was no answer. Usagi was getting very angry. "HEY!" she said as she dropped her luggage and grabbed her friends' hair.  
  
"What the heck? Why did you do that Usagi?" Melfina said as she slapped Usagi across the face. Then she held her head where Usagi had pulled on her hair.  
  
"Now that wasn't nice!" Usagi said rubbing her face with one hand and trying to slap Melfina back with the other.  
  
"Now you two both need to grow up," Mihoshi yelled, holding her hair like Melfina.  
  
"What do you mean grow up? I have grown up!" Usagi said.  
  
Then the girls walked out of the airport together just as they had entered on the other side of the world, as friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as they walked out the door they were surrounded by a mob of screaming children. Mihoshi and Melfina tried to run back inside and well, you all know what Usagi did, she waved like crazy and said," Hi, I'm here now. You don't have to worry, Tokyo is safe." Just as she was striking a pose all the children ran passed her, to Mihoshi and Melfina asking for their autographs. Usagi was sooo angry that all her fans liked the other two idiots better. These people were supposed to be her friends, but now they just take all her fame.  
  
Once all of the autographs had been signed, Mihoshi asked one of the children why they were so famous. One little girl replied, "You're the 100,000,000th person to enter Tokyo!" Then Melfina asked, "what about me and her," as she pointed to Usagi. The same girl answered, " You're the 100,000,001th person to enter Tokyo and that other girl is just the 99,999,999th so she didn't win the grand prize." At this Usagi stomped over to her friends and shouted, " What grand prize? Why didn't I win a grand prize? I want one too! Wait a minute, what is the grand prize?"  
  
"Well, it's a free ride on the imaginary dragon of death," the girl answered.  
  
" What?!" both Melfina and Mihoshi yelled.  
  
" When do we leave? Is it fun? Do we get food?" Usagi asked as she pictured herself eating while riding on the back of a cartoon dragon.  
  
"Well, you didn't win. And, the prize isn't a ride on a dragon," the girl said.  
  
"That's good to know," Melfina and Mihoshi replied with a sigh of relief as Usagi started to cry and complain again.  
  
"The real prize is a free house by Chi-Chi's house," the girl said with a smile as she saw Usagi and Melfina cover their mouths and gasp.  
  
"Who is this Chi-Chi? And where does she live?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Well, Chi-Chi is a woman who lives with her husband and their sons. They live in the middle of nowhere. She's kinda weird. But you didn't here that from me. And that's why you get the house free," the girl said.  
  
Usagi and Melfina dropped to the ground and started crying. They couldn't believe whom they were to live by. Mihoshi was so confused by her friends' behavior that it took her a few minutes to understand that her friends were giant idiots. She then smacked both of them on the face and pulled then up by their shirts. "You are idiots why are you crying over someone you haven't met?" Mihoshi yelled at her friends.  
  
"But we do know her! She's like a mother to us," Usagi and Melfina said.  
  
"You guys are insane. We are going to our new house and you are going to go to sleep," Mihoshi said to her dazed friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a couple days in their new house the three girls had already gotten jobs and made dinner plans with the neighbors. Well, all the girls except Usagi. She was too lazy to get up and use the phone, let alone get out of bed and look around for herself. But both Mihoshi and Melfina had found jobs at the police department. Mihoshi worked the longest hours out of the girls, so when it came to their dinner plans she barley made it home in time to wash up and change into clean clothes, and get out of uniform.  
  
Meanwhile Melfina was cooking their dinner, which had taken up all four burners on the stove, all the room in the microwave, and the table was already full to the brim. Melfina sighed as she stirred the food.  
  
A ring of the doorbell told them that their guests were here. Mihoshi who was still getting ready yelled at Usagi, "Usagi, you better get that door! You do nothing around here, I'm surprised you aren't fat!" Melfina who was still stirring sighed and turned off the burners. She knew perfectly well that Usagi was in the middle of her beauty sleep and that was not a time to bug her. So she walked out of the kitchen and opened the door. She saw four people, three men and a woman, standing in front of her. One of the men was on the phone, the other two men were standing looking at each other and laughing. The woman that was shorter than all the men, was holding some sort of food. But Melfina didn't even notice these things. She was standing there with her mouth wide open. Her mouth stayed that way until she noticed how rude she was being and that her friends were behind her.  
  
"Who is it?" Mihoshi asked she still didn't believe that these people were the ones on the show that her two friends were so head over heels for.  
  
"Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Goten, I believe," Melfina replied just now wiping off the drool from her mouth.  
  
Usagi was already outside hugging their guests and making small talk with them. Mihoshi and Melfina joined her. Goten was still on the phone, and after a little they all started to listen in on Goten's conversation.  
  
"No, you can't." Goten was broke off.  
  
"No, but." again broke off.  
  
"No!" Then the phone clicked and Goten's face turned a pale color. He then threw the phone on the ground and stepped on it with an almighty CRUNCH! After he took his foot off there was a pile of phone bits all over the ground.  
  
Melfina and Usagi then looked at each other gathering their ideas and then whispering to each other.  
  
"I bet it was his girlfriend.," Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah, and she bumped him hard." Melfina said just as both of their faces lit up. They had both gathered the same ideas and turned toward Goten.  
  
"So that means you're available. Right?!" They said in unison.  
  
"Goten, are they right?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, I guess they are, but I don't know how they could know, that just happened." Goten's face was in a horrible sad state.  
  
"So how 'bout me huh? I am like the prettiest girl you've ever seen, . right?" Usagi said hugging him.  
  
"Sure y." Goten started.  
  
"No I'm prettier!" Melfina said grabbing Goten.  
  
"Uh, uh! I am!" Usagi said pulling him over to her.  
  
"Alright! Tug-a-war! Gohan you help Melfina and I'll help the pig- tail one," Goku said, as he jumped in the air.  
  
"Dad!" Goten said, with a look that screamed, "You can't be serious!" on his face. The two girls were slapping each other across him.  
  
"What?" Goku asked, looking dumb-founded.  
  
"Yeah dad, what are we gonna do pull these girls apart?" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Goku, what were you thinking? Wait I know," Chi-Chi said with her hands on her hips, "you weren't!"  
  
"Geez, Chi-Chi don't you think that's a little harsh?" Mihoshi asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"No, he probably didn't make anything from it," Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"Is it like this at you house all the time?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Most of the time, it's like I have three boys," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"That's how it is with Usagi ," Mihoshi replied.  
  
"Hey, he's mine!" Usagi exclaimed, as she grabbed him.  
  
"Fine, you can have him!" said Melfina as she pushed Goten into Usagi, making them topple over each other in a heap.  
  
Picking himself off the ground, Goten said, "You girls are impossible!"  
  
"What? ME impossible!" Usagi said backing off with a very angry look on her face.  
  
"He shouldn't have said that," Mihoshi whispered under her breath.  
  
Goten was so fed up with this girl. " I didn't mean you personally," he said, scratching his head and trying to laugh, "but I gotta go." Then he flew off towards the mountain.  
  
"Hey! Wait, come back!" Mihoshi screamed after Goten, but he was to far away. She then looked at Chi-Chi and asked, " How can he fly?"  
  
"Well, Gohan taught him," Chi-Chi said looking at Gohan, who was smiling at something.  
  
"Then how did they learn how to fly?" Mihoshi asked, knowing that this wasn't going to well.  
  
"Well, I really didn't understand it but Goku knows. He learned when he was, well, a while ago." Chi-Chi turned to Goku who was trying to settle Usagi and Melfina down.  
  
"Never mind, it just seemed so familiar, in fact, you all seem familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Mihoshi said as she looked around at her group of visitors.  
  
Goku had finally gotten Usagi and Melfina to stop fighting. Now they were laughing their heads off. Usagi then turned to Gohan, "Hey! Did you really beat Cell with the Kamehameha?"  
  
Gohan looked at Usagi with great confusion, "Well, ahh, yes, but how did you know that?"  
  
"We watched Dragon Ball Z!" Melfina exclaimed while jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, they showed you Super Saiyan 2, and how you beat the stuff out of Cell. But they stopped, so you look really older. It must have been after you really beat him 'cuz you not 18 are you?" Usagi said with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Well, no. I'm like 24." Gohan said blushing.  
  
"I knew it! I knew America was stupid, they are like 7 years behind." Usagi said, eyes twinkling, hanging onto Gohan's arm.  
  
"USAGI!! GET. OFF. OF. HIM!!!!" Mihoshi screamed. She then slapped Usagi on the head with all her might.  
  
"HEY! THAT HURT!" Usagi let go of Gohan, slapped Mihoshi back, and then proceeded to caress her poor head. 


End file.
